<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reaction by Sayon_170</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185435">Reaction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayon_170/pseuds/Sayon_170'>Sayon_170</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter Live, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Sirius Black &amp; James Potter Friendship, Time Travel, Truth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayon_170/pseuds/Sayon_170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in Order of the Phoenix.  James  and Lily travel to the future and leaned more of what happened when they died. When they first came back there was a lot of disbelief and suspicion but then things calm down. Obviously Sirius and Remus are happy to see Lilly and James. Lily and James go elsewhere to talk to Harry privately and learn of the life Harry had learned so far.  </p><p>This is my take on James and some Lily’s reaction towards Sirius and Remus when they find out that they were not the ones to take care of Harry. </p><p>This has been floating in my head for a while and just wanted to get it out there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/James Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kitchen door banged open loudly, the all the occupants in the room looked at the pair who walked angrily into the room with Harry following close behind with a look of panic and worry. </p><p> </p><p>“Harry was raised by my sister Petunia ?” Lily asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Well y-yes, Dumbledor said that the Blood wards would prote-.” Sirius was interrupted mid speech. </p><p> </p><p>“I don't bloody care what Dumbledor said, '' spoke James, his voice rising as he spoke. Lily bowed her shaking head and raked her hands through her hair in a distressed manner. Anger and disbelief shined through her green eyes. Molly tried putting her arms around Lily to give comfort but was shaken away. </p><p> </p><p>“You, YOU are his Godfather Sirius. I trus-we trusted you to have Harry's wellbeing your utmost priority above all else and you… you left him to chase after Peter. We left our child in your care and your need for revenge was far more important. James spoke angrily with blazing hazel eyes. “We expected you to take care of Harry the moment you found us dead and take him somewhere safe and love him and care for him with all your heart. THAT is the Sirius we thought we entrusted our child to. Not some reckless, irresponsible child who ran off to enact revenge instead of taking care of the one thing you swore to us you would protect. “</p><p> </p><p>The Weasely family sat at the table in silence, all looking elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius looked stricken by James’s words, “James I thought I was doi-.”</p><p> </p><p>“DONT, DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE DOING THE RIGHT THING. DON'T YOU DARE. YOU LEFT OUR CHILD WHILE WE LAID DEAD ON THE FLOOR IN FRONT OF YOU.”</p><p> </p><p>James turned to Remus, “And you, I never once turned my back on you, I risked my life for you to make sure you wouldn’t be alone during your darkest moments and instead you stood by and just accepted the situation for what it was. I don't care that you thought Sirius was the traitor. You should have fought harder and stepped up to take care of Harry in any way. MY son grew up in a bloody cupboard, a cupboard Remus.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus who had looked ashamed looked at James in a mix of confusion and horror, “Cupboard? I didn't know tha-.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right! How could you when you never stepped up or at the very least  check on Harry and his well being living with those bloody hateful Muggles.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry tried to speak up on Remus and Sirius’s behalf. “Dad, they didn’t kno-.”</p><p> </p><p>James was too furious to speak calmly, “Don't make excuses for them Harry, “James snapped. “They failed your mother and I and they especially failed you. Don't you dare make excuses for them.”</p><p> </p><p>James shut his eyes tightly, angry tears slipped out and ran down his face, he looked away before he opened his eyes and spoke. “I cant stand to look at you two right now. Peter was a traitor but you two let me down in the worst imaginable way, let me down on something that mattered.” </p><p> </p><p>James gathered Lilly in his arms who was softly crying into her hands  and walked out of the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>The kitchen was deathly silent. Sirius sat frozen in his seat. His eyes were glassy with hurt and shame. He looked up at Harry with tears of shame and cried out “Oh MERLIN, WHAT HAVE I DONE.  HARRY. Harry, Harry I am so sorry. I am so sorry. I am so sorry.” Sirius kept apologizing and Remus buried his head in his arms on the table. </p><p> </p><p>“I failed you, I failed you, I’m sorry.” Sirius continued to cry out hysterically as Harry  tried to comfort him. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I always felt like James and Lily would not have been to happy with the way things turned out. They entrusted Sirius to take care of Harry, the people they trusted most in the world failed to make sure thier child was properly taken care of.  They made Sirius Godfather, not Dumbeldoor.  Sirius should have been the one calling the shots on how to raise Harry or at least made it so that he would have a much better childhood.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>